You hurt me
by Sexy pet777
Summary: she hurt me. She hurt me so bad. She doesn't give a fuck. She's with Cuddles. That's all she cares about. Cuddles. And they have to go.
1. Chapter 1

I watched a little bit of sweet pepper and I was like... NOOOOOOOOO! I couldn't even watch it anymore I was so angry. So I'm making a fanfic of Sepper, enjoy! I hate captian cuddle.

* * *

Sunil felt his heart drop as he saw the look in Pepper's eyes as she smiled at that disgusting little freak weasle. He was a disgrace for his own kind. Sunil began to feel anger rise into him as he saw Pepper blush. Sunil scurried away from everyone.

The turquoise mongoose went Into the fire hydrant that everyone went into while people were sad. Though he wasn't sad... he was furious. He had never felt so angry in his life. He growled slightly as he heard Pepper sighing dreamily. He hated it. He hated that sound that she was giving that stupid lousy moron. How can she do that?!

Sunil snarled and covered his ears. What the fuck was he thinking when he said that he saw nothing in Pepper? Maybe it was how hurt he was or maybe he just didn't want to admit his love, but it hurt him. Every bit of this hurt him.

"Damn." He said to himself. "How could I have been so stupid?"

"Hey buddy!" Sunil didn't even look at him, but he knew who it was. Vinnie smiled. "Whatcha doing back here?" Sunil growled a bit. "Cause I want to be." He said coldly. Vinnie's stupid smile disappered. His mongoose friend wasn't like this a few minutes ago, why was he like this now?

"What's the matter?" He asked. "Nothing." Vinnie blinked. "Sunil," He said. "I Know what'll make you feel better! How about we ask Pepper To..." Something inside Sunil had snapped. He whipped around and glared at him right in the face. "Oh Pepper Pepper Pepper!" Sunil shouted. Everyone turned their heads to look at him. Everyone's eyes were wide with absolute shock.

"Everyone wants to talk about Pepper!" Sunil shouted. "What's so amazing huh? That she's beautiful?! That she's funny?! That she's a good friend?! We all know that!" Vinnie backed up. "I Was just going to saw that Pepper and Cuddles can..." "WHO THE HELL CARES ABOUT FUCKING CUDDLES?!" Sunil screamed, making Vinnie flinch.

"WILL EVERYONE JUST STOP TALKING ABOUT PEPPER AND CUDDLES! NOBODY GIVES A SHIT ABOUT THEM! THAT'S ALL I'VE BEEN HEARING TODAY!"

Sunil then began to make mocking sounds of the other pets."'Pepper and Cuddles are so adorible together. Pepper loves Cuddles. They should totally get togeter. Hey girls, let's put make up on Pepper and make her look crazy, then Cuddles will love her!' I'M SICK AND TIRED OF HEARING ABOUT THEM! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF PEPPER LOVES CUDDLES! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF THEY'RE IN LOVE! WE ALL FUCKING KNOW THEIR IN LOVE! WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP ABOUT THEM?! I FUCKING DON'T CARE!" And with that he stormed off.

Everyone stared at him, shocked. He had never done anything like that before, ever! Why on earth did he act like that. "What... the hell happened?" Zoe asked. "What was wrong with him?" Penny said. "I tried to cheer him up." Vinnie growled. while everyone else was asking each other questions, Pepper just stood there, shocked. She had never seen sunil like that. It scared her. It scared her so badly.


	2. Chapter 2

enjoy! Btw, those people who think I am making Cuddles a jerk in this and that I am writing hate on him... that's not what's happining. He hasn't said a word yet but he will in the fic, but it's going to be nice. Those who think this is a hate cuddles fanfic, don't you even dare review crap like that. It hurts me because I have done nothing wrong, and the character didn't do anything yet. So please enjoy.

* * *

Claws clawed against the walls. They clawed against everything it could get ahold of. Sunil stood there, his arm coverd in blood from clawing at it. He clutched it and fell to his knees. What was wrong with him? What were these damn feelings that he felt? Why couldn't they just leave him alone? Why couldn't he get that stupid sorry excuse for a woman out of his head?!

He began to cry. He had cried before, but never had he cried like this. He felt like he had died. Like he had died inside because of the darkness that surrounded his heart. He drew his lips back into a growl. 'Dance like you know you can, you can if you know you can!' The song kept going through his head. But it wasn't the song that made him feel worse... it was the dance. He was just minding his bussnise until Ms Pepper came along.

The way she touched his paw... the way she smiled at him and the way she enjoyed his time... it made him feel warm. So damn ewarm it could melt your heart.

But why the hell did he care? She didn't give a fuck about him! She never fucking did! "I love her..." Sunil whispered to himself. "I love her so much that I hate her." The blue mongoose sighed and curled up with his tail and put his face in his arms.

Pepper smiled at Cuddles. He was so sweet and kind and friend, he was what every girl was looking for. Pepper felt so happy... and at the same time... so sad. Why was she feeling this way? All day she had Sunil on her mind... why was that? " And so." Cuddles said, snapping Pepper out of her short thoughts. "That was how I had helped my owner save the crew on our ship." He looked at Pepper and his smile turned into a frown. Pepper was staring at the ground with sad eyes. Cuddles blinked. "My dear skunk," He said. "Is there a problem?" Pepper looked at him.

"I..." She stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm not the one that usually says how I feel and all that mushystuff and all... but... it's Sunil. I have no cluewhy, but ever since you came and we started hanging out... he's been so aggresive. He's usually sweet and kind and lovable... but... now he doesn't even want to look at me...he's been so aggressive... and it scares me! It scares me so bad!" She broke up intp uncontrolable sobs.

Cuddles stared at her with sorrow. It was heart breaking to see his close friend like this. He comforted her. "My dear." He said. "I shall find Sunil and ask why he has been like this." Pepper smiled at him, wiping away her tears. "Thank you." Cuddles got up and began to search for Sunil. His eyes looked around th shop, suddenly... blood.

It stained a small part of the floor, right next to the fire hydrant. The hydrant qas nearly covered in it. Cuddles ran over right away. The weasle had climbed up the slide and he saw him, Sunil. He was sobbing, his left arm had a huge cut in it, though Sunil paid no attention to it. His eyes had tears flowing from them. Cuddles slowly entered the hydrant. "He..." "Get out." Sunil growled. Cuddles slowly backed up. "I..." "I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!" He whipped around and tried to claw him. Cuddles quickly dodged him and he felll from the hydrant. He looked up to see the half bloody mongoose glaring a vicious glare at him. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Sunil shouted, his sharp fangs showing and his lips curled into a snarl.

Sunil pounced on Cuddles. The two rolled around the pet shop. Sunil began to claw Cuddles. The weasle had never felt so much pain in his life. He kicked Sunil off of him. Sunil quickly got up and snarled at him. He pinned Cuddles to the ground. "You stay the fuck away from Pepper." He hissed in his ear. "If i see you near her again, i will kill you without mercy. Is that clear you idiotic little rat?" Cuddles slowly nodded, shocked from Sunil's power. Sunil shoved him away and looked to see Pepper. Her face was filled with extream shock and horror. Her eyes were wide and sonwas her mouth. Her fur slightly stood at the end of her back and tail. She just stood there, staring at him.

Sunil finally began to walk her way. Pepper was too scared to even move, or breath for that matter! Sunil was now right next her. He glared at her. "I don't you to be around that stupid bitch." He said. "I don't trust him." He then walked off.

Pepper whimpered in fear. This wasn't Sunil... what was it...

* * *

tbc.


End file.
